Charlie and I made a suicide pact
by jayreii
Summary: some jerk older kid sold 13 y/o mac fake cocaine & he can't wait to share it with his best buddy charlie. / sniffing glue, (what they think is) cocaine & death pacts. / baby charmac one shot. they're only kids so it's more of a friendship thing. / rated t for (underage) drug use & swearing? it isn't really coke but they still get high on glue, so? idk how to tag lol


"Dude!" Mac ran into Charlie's bedroom with a small, wrapped up bag in his hands.

Charlie lent up from his bed, where he was lying down sniffing glue and looked at his best friend. "What, man?" He noticed his buddy had something in his hand. "What's in the bag?"

Mac smiled. "Cocaine."

Charlie threw the bag of glue in his hand onto his bed. "Dude!" He loudly exclaimed. "Where the fuck did you get that?"

"I bought it off someone. Thought it would be cool if we did it. So let's do it, yeah?"

"Yo, Mac... I just did a bunch of glue, so like, won't I like die or some shit?"

"Nah." Mac paused, thinking. "...Nah." He repeated, more sure of himself.

"Well, shit. I'll take your word for it."

Mac then went to sit on the bed next to Charlie and exchanged the bag of cocaine in his hands for the bag of glue. He continued to take a deep and long inhale of the glue. "So," Mac spoke, then sniffed more glue. "If we do die," Another sniff. "We die together."

"Thanks, man."

"Of course, buddy." Mac then took the cocaine and was about to put it in his nose.

"Wait, Mac!" Charlie protested.

"What?" He lifted up his head.

"Don't do it like that. That's how you get addicted."

"Right, yeah. Smart. We don't wanna get addicted..." Mac realised. "...How do we do it then?"

"I think like this." Charlie dipped his fingers in the power and applied them to his gums.

"Cool!" Mac then copied the others actions.  
"Is it working yet?" He then asked.

Charlie giggled. "Yeah, I think so." He blinked, put more powder on his gums and sniffed more glue.

Mac then applied more of the drugs onto his own gums and took the glue off Charlie to sniff as well.

"I mean," Charlie spoke up, licking more powder off his fingers, "if we do die. It's not like anyone would even care."

"Dude. You don't think our parents would care?"

"I dunno. Not really." Charlie frowned.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. If they did they probably wouldn't allow their 13 year old sons to be doing drugs and all the shit we do all the time."

"Yeah, they suck. I would care if you died though, dude." Charlie announced, as if it was a shocking discovery.

"You would? Cos, I would be like, so fucking sad if you died."

"Yeah, man. Shit, I would be like super sad if you died, too. I'd probably cry."

"That's deep, bro." Mac said, getting into the cocaine again.

"Shit." Charlie spoke and layed down on his bed. He took another huff of glue before speaking again. "It looks like we only have each other, man."

"That's cool. We only need each other." Mac joined the other, laying down on the bed. "I don't need anyone else."

"Yeah, me neither. We should make a pact."

"That sounds awesome. What kinda pact?"

"Like a death pact, suicide pact, whatever. Like when we die, we should do it together."

"Yeah, that makes total sense."

"Sweet." Charlie sat up, spat on his hand and held it out for Mac.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Mac questioned, sitting up and looking at Charlie's hand.

"What? This is how you seal a deal. Just spit on your hand and shake hands with me, dude. It's no big deal." He explained.

"Um... That's gross, Charlie. I'm not gonna do that."

"Oh, come on, pussy." Charlie spat on the palm of his hand once more, to make sure none of it got off, then held his hand out again.

Mac rolled his eyes and quickly spit on his palm. "Whatever, man." He held out his hand and the two shook on it. Mac made a grossed out face while doing so, which Charlie laughed at.

"Should we do it now?" Charlie asked.

Mac wiped his hand on Charlie's dirty bed sheets. "Do what now?"

"Die?" He simply told.

Mac gave Charlie a concerned, shocked look. "Woah, buddy. Right now?"

"Yeah, man, fuck it. Who even cares?" He went back to his previous position of laying on his bed.

"Dude, Charlie. We should probably wait a bit first. We're only kids."

Charlie hummed and sniffed more glue. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, Charlie. No dying on me yet, yeah?" He looked down at his best friend from where he was sat.

"Alright." Charlie then licked the remaining powder off his fingers. "What if?" He started. "What if, one of us dies alone when we're not actually together? Like an accident?"

"Well, then the other one of us would have to commit suicide. Duh."

"Duh." Charlie smiled.

"It's just you and me against the rest of the world, Charlie."

"That's fucking cringey, man." Charlie laughed.

"It's true though. We gotta look out for each other." Mac spoke as he looked down at his best friend.

"Yeah, man. We always do." He told, seriously. Then Mac joined Charlie on the bed, laying next to him.

After a minute Charlie raised his voice again. "You know, I don't think that coke did anything. Isn't it supposed to make you go crazy or something?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Shit." Mac realised.

"I think you got scammed, Mac." Charlie turned to look at his best friend.

"Fuck sake." He rolled his eyes but then went back to look at Charlie. He would be a lot angrier if he didn't have his friend's somehow calming presence. Mac smiled.

Charlie reciprocated the smile which then turned into a giggle, Mac almost immediately after giggled along with him. The small laughs from the young teens then turned into a laughing fit.

After a minute, Charlie raised his opinion. "You're such an idiot." He smiled.


End file.
